<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't look at the groupchat by evalinh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775382">don't look at the groupchat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evalinh/pseuds/evalinh'>evalinh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's just a prank bro [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Uchiha Sasuke, Asexual Hyuuga Hinata, Bisexual Haruno Sakura, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gay Aburame Shino, Gay Inuzuka Kiba, Gay rock lee, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was out of my mind, Lesbian Yamanaka Ino, M/M, Multi, OOC, Other, Out of Character, Past Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, because I dosed all of them with crack, but I thought it was funny, poor sai is just traumatized and trying to understand the world, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evalinh/pseuds/evalinh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura: To be fair Naruto, she was just saying what she was thinking</p><p>Sakura: are you being sexist by thinking she can't say what's on her mind?</p><p>Naruto:...</p><p>Hinata: this was not the direction i was hoping this conversation would go</p><p>Naruto: I find this question to be very homophobic</p><p>Sasuke: You can't just call a minor inconvenience homophobic </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji &amp; Nara Shikamaru &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's just a prank bro [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have like 5 wips and what do I do? Start another one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Group Chat : </b> <b> <em>chaotic hoes </em> </b></p><p><b>Naruto</b>: NEW SCHOOL YEAR WE ARE BACK BITCHES</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: FRESHMAN YEAR CAN GO FUCK ITSELF BECAUSE IT IS SOPHOMORE YEAR BITCHES</p><p><b> <em>Naruto</em> </b> <em> changed the group chat name to </em> <b> <em>back bitches</em> </b></p><p><b>Naruto</b>: oh yeah and our three juniors too but we overpower you so</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: SOPHOMORES! SOPHOMORES!</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: Naruto, it is literally 3 in the morning. Go back to bed and be energetic when I pick you up</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: You're picking him up?</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I thought all three of us we're carpooling in my car</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: No, I already said I'm picking you two up so I can show off my new car to the rest of the school</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: I did not beg my parents for months for me to custom detail my car to look like Sharpey's car for nothing</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: So</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: :) I :) AM :) DRIVING :)</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: You also left a shit ton of stuff at my place, I'll have a box ready for you in my trunk</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: thank you</p><p><b>Ino</b>: back off my woman Uchiha &gt;:(</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: go ahead and sweep her off her feet yamanaka</p><p><b>Ino</b>: I'll do that and more</p><p><b>Ino</b>: Sak, can you pick me up too &lt;3</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: Of course babe &lt;3</p><p><b>Ino</b>: thx boo &lt;3</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: ew stop being gay in the gc</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: ew Naruto is being Naruto</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: what</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: NO</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: she didn't</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: I'm so sorry plz forgive me </p><p><b>Sakura</b>: she just did</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: HINATA WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: YOU GUYS CORRUPTED HER</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: SHE USED TO BE THE PERSON WE COULD DEPEND ON FOR GIVING US A GOOD REPUTATION</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: To be fair Naruto, she was just saying what she was thinking</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: are you being sexist by thinking she can't say what's on her mind?</p><p><b>Naruto</b>:...</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: this was not the direction i was hoping this conversation would go</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: I find this question to be very homophobic</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: You can't just call a minor inconvenience homophobic </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: Isn't that our fucking slogan?</p><p><b>Choji</b>: No, the principal made us change it to something cheesy</p><p><b>Choji</b>: She got complaints from the district about “distracting and inappropriate behavior" specifically</p><p><b>Choji</b>: Speaking of which, how many of you need breakfast burritos tomorrow?</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: me plz</p><p><b>Ino</b>: me I love you</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: I'll take one</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: me and shino need 2</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: he decided to be responsible and go to bed at a reasonable time</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: he hung up on me and I've been vibing in my room alone, yearning for his arms around me</p><p><b>Ino</b>: ew Kiba's boyfriend struggles</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: can't relate</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: disgusting</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: Kiba is always bragging</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: what an asshole am i right</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE WITH MY BOYFRIEND</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: I think your relationship is admirable and most of us are shaming you because you are annoying as fuck but have the healthiest relationship among us sophomores</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: …</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: Hinata, you're too sweet for this world</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: did you literally skip over the fact that she complimented you, insulted you, then complimented you again</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: fuck you naruto</p><p><b>Neji</b>: my children, as much as I hate you all, please go the fuck to sleep before my phone explodes</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: aw shit dad caught us</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: everyone scatter!</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: Manwhore</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Pink Bitch</b>
</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: sak</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: hurry</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: the</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: fuck </p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: up</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: my brother and his partners are being domestic</p><p><b>Pink Bitch</b>: I just picked up naruto</p><p><b>Pink Bitch</b>: stop texting me while I'm driving</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: can we make a stop at starbucks</p><p><b>Pink Bitch</b>: no</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: plz =(((</p><p><b>Manwhore</b>: I'll pay for you and ino's basic bitch drinks</p><p><b>Pink Bitch</b>: fine</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: Yellow Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: sauce no cakes</b>
</p><p><b>Yellow Bitch</b>: will you pay for my drink too?</p><p><b>Yellow Bitch</b>: :)</p><p><b>sauce no cakes</b>: fuck no you leech</p><p><b>Yellow Bitch:</b> :(</p><p><b>sauce no cakes</b>: you're the one with a job</p><p><b>sauce no cakes</b>: pay for it yourself</p><hr/><p><b>From:</b> <b>Actual Puppy</b></p><p>
  <b>To: Hina Babey</b>
</p><p><b>Actual Puppy</b>: hina, can you give me cuddles?</p><p><b>Hina Babey</b>: of course</p><p><b>Hina Babey</b>: what's wrong</p><p><b>Actual Puppy</b>: shino won't give me cuddles</p><p><b>Actual Puppy</b>: he says that they're my punishment for staying up all night</p><p><b>Actual Puppy</b>: he also doesn't want me to fall asleep and drool on his shoulder again</p><p><b>Hina Babey</b>: you deserve all the cuddles</p><p><b>Hina Babey</b>: where are you</p><p><b>Actual Puppy</b>: next to Ms.Kurenai's classroom</p><p><b>Actual Puppy</b>: thank you angel</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: Shino</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Hinata</b>
</p><p><b>Shino</b>: Do not give Kiba hugs under any circumstances</p><p><b>Shino</b>: he will drool and slobber all over you</p><p><strong>Shino</strong>: he and Akamaru have become one</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: shino</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: he’s your boyfriend</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: that’s the whole point</p><p><b>Shino</b>: i find it more fun when he’s begging</p><p><b>Shino</b>: ... </p><p><b>Hinata</b>: ew shino</p><p><b>Shino</b>: that’s not how I mean to say that</p><p><b>Shino</b>: hinata i need you to know that i didn’t mean to say it like that</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: just stop </p><p><b>Hinata</b>: I don’t need to know about your kinks</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: just give Kiba cuddles</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: or i will</p><hr/><p><b>Group Chat: </b> <b> <em>back bitches</em> </b></p><p><b>Tenten</b>: look at our precious sophomores</p><p><b>Tenten</b>: they grow up so fast</p><p><b>Tenten</b>: they look like that haven't completely given up at this point</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: bold of you to assume some of us haven't given up since the beginning</p><p><b>Lee</b>: WHY WOULD ANY OF YOU GIVE UP</p><p><b>Lee</b>: YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIVES AHEAD OF YOU</p><p><b>Lee</b>: GIVING UP IS JUST LETTING SOMEONE ELSE TAKE THE WIN</p><p><b>Neji</b>: Lee, how many energy drinks did you get?</p><p><b>Lee</b>: IT DOESN'T MATTER</p><p><b>Lee</b>: WHAT DOES MATTER IS THAT I BELIEVE THAT THIS YEAR WILL BE THE BEST YEAR OF OUR LIVES</p><p><b>Shino</b>: Do you have caps lock on?</p><p><b>Lee</b>: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ALWAYS TEXT LIKE THIS</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: babe, how often do you ignore the group chat to not notice that?</p><p><b>Shino</b>: very often</p><p><b>Tenten</b>: I get that, but I would recommend checking it out more often because you've been missing out of the spicy drama</p><p><b>Shino</b>: I don't need drama in my life</p><p><b>Shino</b>: I have two priorities</p><p><b>Shino</b>: graduate and keep Kiba around for as long as i can handle</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: awwwwww &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: look at that guys, I'm someone's top priority!</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I should've blocked all of you a long time ago</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: why are you texting so much right now?</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: it's literally the middle of class</p><p><b>Tenten</b>: I see that Sasuke hasn't completely given up yet</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I am literally in the bathroom sending these texts, are you telling me you are all texting in class?</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: yeah, my teachers are super chill about it</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: then again, I'm not taking honors classes so what would i know</p><p><b>Lee</b>: I AM IN THE LOCKER ROOM</p><p><b>Lee</b>: COACH MIGHT IS HAVING US FIGURE OUT ALL THE LOCKER COMBOS TO OUR LOCKERS</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: lee, do you have caps lock on again?</p><p><b>Lee</b>: WHAT DO YOU MEAN</p><p><b>Tenten</b>: that's just how he text, how many times do we have to tell you guys this?</p><p><b>Neji</b>: Just let Lee type in caps lock, it's not like it's very different from how he normally talks</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: you right</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: you right</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: you right</p><p><b>Ino</b>: you right</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: you right</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: this is why I dont charge my phone</p><hr/><p><b>Group Chat: </b> <b> <em>sevens all around</em> </b></p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: so here we are again</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: all three of us in kakashi's class again</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: it's year 3 now</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: either the counselors are trolling us by putting us in the same class or Kakashi is trolling us by teaching a higher level subject every year</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: idk why you guys are talking in the group chat and not irl</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: we are literally right next to one another</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: because I don't want that creepy new kid to listen in on our conversation</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: the super pale one who only brought a pencil and sketchbook to school?</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: yeah, duh, he's the only one new to this school in our class</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: his vibe gives me the creeps</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: his smile does too</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: the student teacher gives me the creeps too</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: ikr!? </p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: he looks like a nice guy but he looks at us like he just saw a glimpse of our sad soul</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: its like he knows all our secrets and insecurities with just one look</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: he just looks at me like he wants to murder me</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: …</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: sasuke, every teacher looks like they want to murder you specifically</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: not kakashi</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: nope</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: even with the mask that man looks like he wants to murder you and the rest of the sophomore class</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: you just have to admit that everyone thinks you're an ass</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: I already know everyone hates me </p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: do you guys hate me?</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: on some days, yeah</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: ouch, that hurt</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: but on other days I'm appreciative to be called your friend</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: even with the whole incident in 7th grade</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: you're my bff Sasuke</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: i hate you in a loving way</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: wow you guys are actually being nice to me</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: because you feel remorse for all the shitty things you've done in the past, you are improving to become a better version of yourself</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS AND HUGS</p><p><b>asinglenoodle</b>: permission to hug you irl?</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: permission granted</p><p><b>futuredoctor</b>: the whole class is looking at us really weirdly</p><p><b>too_manyedges</b>: from looking at your phones to silently initiating a hug can do that</p><hr/><p><b>Group Chat: </b><b><em>ten</em></b> <b><em>no clock</em></b></p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: SHIKAMARU</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: NARA BOY</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: PINEAPPLE HEAD</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: ARE THE RUMORS TRUE?!</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: I NEED ANSWERS</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: NOW</p><p><b>sleep</b>: woman</p><p><b>sleep</b>: I am literally taking a nap in algebra rn</p><p><b>sleep</b>: stop making my phone buzz</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: I NEED ANSWERS NARA</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: YES WE NEED ANSWERS</p><p><b>sleep</b>: you too Choji?</p><p><b>sleep</b>: god damn i can never get a break from you two</p><p><b>sleep</b>: wtf do you even need an answer for?</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: ARE YOU REALLY DATING A SENIOR FROM SUNA HIGH?</p><p><b>sleep</b>: …</p><p><b>sleep</b>: where did you two hear this?</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: Lee</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: Lee</p><p><b>sleep</b>: how does Lee know?</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: (thank you for confirming my suspicions)</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: his boyfriend goes to Suna</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: and rumor has it that a Nara boy has been visiting his boyfriend's sister throughout the summer</p><p><b>sleep</b>: how did I literally forget that Lee was dating Gaara?</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: you don't check the main gc that often</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: I also have news to tell you guys</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: I met a girl and we started dating a month ago</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: I didn’t want to tell you guys in case it ended badly</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: but I really like her and she really likes me</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: OOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: LOOK AT THIS BOY GETTING LADIES</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: SO WHAT IS SHE LIKE?</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: HOW DID YOU MEET?</p><p><b>sleep</b>: Ino stop being nosey</p><p><b>sleep</b>: but congrats Choji</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: thanks!</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: Well, her name Karui, she attends Kumo High</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: we met at the state wrestling tournament last year</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: she tends to have a pretty big temper</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: but she is working on not letting her emotions get in the way of what she wants</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: i really like that about her</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: aww!!!</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: well I can’t wait for you to introduce us to her!</p><p><b>sleep</b>: yeah, I’m really happy for you man</p><p><b>gordanramsay</b>: thanks, I’m really hoping that this relationship is good!!</p><p><b>sleep</b>: …</p><p><b>sleep</b>: YOU TWO WILL NOT BELIEVE THE TEXT I JUST GOT FROM TEMARI</p><p><b>sleep</b>: I’M DEAD</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: oh shit</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: Shika is using caps</p><p><b>the lesbian</b>: this is really bad</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Group Chat: <em>junior edition</em></b>
</p><p><b>the rich one</b>: are we still on for movie night?</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: as long as it’s at your place</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: i love you lee but we need to take advantage of the fact that we have a rich friend</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: I AGREE WITH YOU TENTEN</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: NEJI YOUr HOUSE IS MUCH BETTER FOR MOVIE NIGHT</p><p><b>the rich one</b>: just to give you guys a head up</p><p><b>the rich one</b>: we’re gonna have to keep it down</p><p><b>the rich one</b>: my uncle is hosting a big family meeting with the rest of the old people in our family</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: don’t worry, we can stay quiet</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: right lee?</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: PLEASE PICK A MOVIE THAT WILL BORE ME</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: ACTUALLY</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: I’LL JUST TEXT GAARA THROUGHOUT THE MOVIE</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STAY THAT QUIET FOR THAT LONG</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: how is he btw?</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: he’s doing great</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: he’s coming to Konoha this weekend with his siblings</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: his dad wants to meet Shikamaru’s family</p><p><b>the rich one</b>: big yikes to Shikamaru</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: oof, that poor man’s soul</p><p><b>green smoothies</b>: yeah, but me and gaara are planning on going around the town together</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: hope you two have a fun time!!!</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: don’t forget to visit the gothic jewelry kiosk I’m working at this weekend!</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: also lee, your phone is doing that thing where it only text in caps lock or only lowercase the whole time</p><p><b>i have knives</b>: you need to get that fixed</p><hr/><p><b>Group Chat: </b> <b> <em>back bitches</em> </b></p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: i’m fucked</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: rumors spread fast</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: we know already Shika</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: did you hear the one about how I’m gonna be murdered emotionally by my girlfriend’s dad?</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: wait what</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: I heard from Ino</p><p><b>Tenten: </b>heard it from lee</p><p><b>Neji</b>: lee said something about that</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: I heard it from Ino during 5th</p><p><b>Kiba</b>: the woman cannot keep her mouth shut about this</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: I heard it from all of the above</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: so you all heard about this and none of you told me? </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: i didn’t hear about it</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: yeah, but you don’t tend to really care about our problems</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: you right</p><p><b> <em>Naruto </em> </b> <em> changed the group chat name to </em> <b> <em>talking about our problems</em> </b></p><p><b>Naruto</b>: you can go back to whatever you were doing before</p><p><b>Sakura</b>: I bet 10 that you were trying to ignore Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi by looking at the group chat</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I will pay you that in gas money</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: okay, but Shika go on with how we can help</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: there is no help for me</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: it was nice knowing you all</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: tell mr.sarutobi that he can pick up my math homework from my grave</p><p><strong>Shikamaru</strong>: tell that I didn't do anything on the back for a reason</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: yo, can i copy it?</p><p><b>Shikamaru</b>: I'll send pics to you in like 5</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sai has questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sai: I mean, it’s different to homeschooling in a lot of ways, but it’s fine for the most part</p><p>Sai: What’s weird is that whatever I say people just look at me weirdly</p><p>Ino: We need to work on your social skills, bud</p><p>Sai: That is exactly what my brother said</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I made some changes since the first chapter:<br/>1. Neji, Lee, and Tenten are juniors now because the timeline didn't add up so I changed it<br/>2. Their gc name is now "junior edition"</p><p>Other than that, hope you enjoy the inclusion of Sai</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From: big broskii</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: smol broskii</b>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: where r u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: who r you with</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: shisui I know it's you texting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: itachi is too much of a grammar nazi to use "r"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: i still need to know where u @ and who u with so auntie doesn't yell at us for not knowing where you are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: also Izumi is with me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: Hi Sasuke!! - Izumi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: hey izumi</span>
</p><p><b>smol</b> <b>broskii</b><span>: im at naruto's w/ naruto and sakura</span></p><p><b>smol</b> <b>broskii</b><span>: sak just left so im about to leave too</span></p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: what were u 3 doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: helping Naruto sew back his wallet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: that green lump of fabric that he calls a wallet has finally met its demise!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: it's special to him for some reason and im not going to question it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: it ripped in his backpack and he doesn't know how to sew so he called us over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: and you do?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: no, sakura does</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: i thought so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: she watches too many stitching videos when she's anxious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: it makes me scared that one day I will wake up and she stitched my mouth together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: finally, she can stop you yapping about how your brother and sister in law keep being domestic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: you guys aren't even married</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: how can you be my in laws</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: Do you know how much time we spend at your house? - Izumi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: I thought you guys lived here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: YOU GUYS DONT EVEN LIVE HERE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: me and izumi still (technically) live at our parents' houses</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: BUT ALL OF YOUR STUFF IS HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: eh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: only some of our stuff we leave here on accident and never take it back because we spend so much time at your house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: THEN GO BACK TO YOUR OWN HOUSE AND STOP BOTHERING US</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: aww, sasuke is referencing Arthur!!</span>
</p><p><b>smol</b> <b>broskii</b><span>: ARRG!!</span></p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: ah, itachi just foubd out we took hus phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: goodbye baby brother in law - Izumi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: see you later tonight!! - Izumi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: BOTH OF YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR OWN HOUSES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: YOU DONT LIVE HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>big broskii</b>
  <span>: So sorry for the inconvenience, Sasuke. If I knew Shisui and Izumi were going to take my phone, you wouldn’t have to see those messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: WELL AT LEAST NOW I KNOW THAT THEY DON'T EVEN LIVE IN THIS HOUSE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>smol broskii</b>
  <span>: TELL YOUR PARTNERS TO GET OUT</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Group Chat: talking about our problems</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>: WAS NO ONE GOING TO TELL ME THAT MY BROTHER'S PARTNERS WERENT LIVING WITH US THIS WHOLE TIME??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>: OR WAS I SUPPOSED TO FIND THAT OUT THROUGH TEXTING SHISUI??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: good evening to you too sasuke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ino</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> added </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sai</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>talking about our problems</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Hey guys!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: this is my new friend Sai from my art class</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: He doesn’t really have many friends and has a hard time socializing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: So I thought he could join our circle!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Choji</b>
  <span>: Hi! I’m Choji, the resident wrestler and chef!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: ‘Sup, I’m Tenten, I have an obsession with ancient weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: We also have Sakura, my girlfriend and love of my life, Sasuke, the emo of the group, and Naruto, who is a mess at all times. We call them Team 7 sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: We also have Neji, Lee, and Tenten. They’re all in a lot of sports and known as Team Guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Along with me and Choji, we have Shikamaru(very lazy but very smart!). Together we are Team 10</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: then last but not least, we have Kiba(has become one with his dog), Shino(obsessed with bugs), and Hinata(the purest of cinnamon rolls).</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: Ino, I thought you said this was a small group?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the small group. We also have other friends at other schools who aren’t in this gc.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: okay then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: Well, hi I’m Sai</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: My brother and I just move here after something happened back in our hometown</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: And this is my first time at a real school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Choji</b>
  <span>: Wow! How are you adjusting to it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: I mean, it’s different to homeschooling in a lot of ways, but it’s fine for the most part</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: What’s weird is that whatever I say people just look at me weirdly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: We need to work on your social skills, bud</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: That is exactly what my brother said</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Group Chat: sevens all around</b>
</p><p>
  <b>futuredoctor</b>
  <span>: y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>futuredoctor</b>
  <span>: ino just added that weird new guy from kakashi’s class into the main gc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>too_manyedges</b>
  <span>: we know sakura</span>
</p><p>
  <b>too_manyedges</b>
  <span>: we all saw the group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>asinglenoodle</b>
  <span>: omg sasuke actually looks at the gc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>too_manyedges</b>
  <span>: stop say that like its a surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <b>too_manyedges</b>
  <span>: i was texting in it when ponytail added him in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>futuredoctor</b>
  <span>: idk how i feel about this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>asinglenoodle</b>
  <span>: same, his vibe is just weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>asinglenoodle</b>
  <span>: like if sasuke never met us or the sun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>too_manyedges</b>
  <span>: this seems more offensive to me than him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>futuredoctor</b>
  <span>: any idea where he’s from? He was homeschooled but he’s definitely not konoha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>asinglenoodle</b>
  <span>: i’ve seen suna guys and they are definitely not that pale with their sun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>too_manyedges</b>
  <span>: i can ask my friends at oto if they know anything</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: Shin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Sai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: sooooooo!!! How was your very first week of school?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: it was fine I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: I made a friend-ish</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: OOOOOOooooOo </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: soooo what are they like?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: her name is Ino and I met her in my art class</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: ooooOoOo a giiirll</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: not like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: she has a girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: what do you think I am??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: a homewrecker??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: I'm just teasing you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: I'm really glad you could make friends at this school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: yeah, but after I talked with her she added me to this group chat of all her crazy friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: it's a bit much to be honest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: well at least you're being social, you can improve on those social skill you so desperately need</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: what's wrong with how I socialize now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: sai, you know what the therapist said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: you say a lot of things without thinking or even knowing what you're talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: being around people might help you learn how other people feel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: don't try to "but danzo" me here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: you need to have people around you right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: I'll try</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: but I'm pretty sure 4 people in that group chat already hate my guts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: just give them and yourself time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: I'm taking a late shift tonight at work so dinner is yesterday's leftovers and anything you can make without burning the house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: don't destroy the house, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: have a fun time in the normal working world</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shin</b>
  <span>: have a fun time in the normal teenage world</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Group Chat: talking about our problems</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: can someone explain this one thing to me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: why are you all separated into teams??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: the time has come</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: some has asked the question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: oh no I know what that means</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: COMMENCE THE PRESENTATION!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: okay, so it all started out in 6th grade</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: we were all separated into different groups in gym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Coach Sarutobi, who actually works at Konoha High now as a baseball coach and math teacher, then decided these would be our competitive groups for the rest of the school year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: It’s kinda just stuck since then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: that was underwhelming</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: no it isn’t it’s a great story of a joke that is too far gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: But why are Neji, Tenten, and Lee called Team Guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: Lee had a leg injury that week but was still determined to be involved in the activities</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: Coach Guy was visiting Mr.Hatake that day and wanted to see what was happening in the gym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neji</b>
  <span>: A warning for you: Coach Guy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> energetic and active</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: So, to make games fair that day, Coach Guy joined our team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lee</b>
  <span>: AND FROM THEN ON WE WERE KNOWN AS TEAM GUY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: tbh I forgot what our original team number was so that stuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: does Lee always type in all caps?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neji</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lee</b>
  <span>: YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: one last question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: you all became friends how????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: the narrative does not add up with the only explanation being that you were all in the same gym class</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: young paladin, you have opened a new gate of wonder </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: which she means is that it's a long story full of loose connections leading up to freshman year(and sophomore year for our lovely juniors)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: yeah this is the actual long one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: the connection that is farthest back is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: we grew up together because are families are very good friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: they're basically my brothers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shikamaru</b>
  <span>: and she is the very annoying sister I never needed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: but you love me just the same &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: I met Ino in kindergarten and we've stuck together like glue since then(not counting that one incident before we started dating)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Hinata and Neji are cousins, their dads are twins so that's why they look like siblings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: Naruto and Sasuke have known each other since they were kids too but never really got along until freshman year(some rivalry shit Naruto made up that went too far)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: IT WAS A PERFECTLY JUSTIFIED RIVALRY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: it really wasn't </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Neji and Lee met in 1st grade and Lee just kinda stuck with him and Neji never complained. Same thing with Tenten when she moved here in 4th grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenten</b>
  <span>: and now he's stuck with us for the rest of his life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: Naruto had made a little group of troublemakers in 4th grade, consisting of himself, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: Naruto also got in a fight with Neji(who was a huge jerk back in the day) while also protecting Hinata from bullies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: the constant of our friendships will always be our favorite yellow haired idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: I had to make a mind map trying to connect all of this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: oooo send that to me I'll tell you some additional drama during art</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: I'll fill in the gaps for some other time during Kakashi's class</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: you're in his class too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: yeah, team 7 sits right behind you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: oh, you're the pink hair?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: it's a signature look</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: yeah, but do you dye it yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura</b>
  <span>: iT's NaTuRal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sai</b>
  <span>: idk about that because it looks blotchy as hell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ino</b>
  <span>: SAI YOU DIDN'T</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: My Lesbian Love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Pig Girlfriend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: hey Ino</span>
</p><p>
  <b> Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: yes my beautiful strong smart and lovely girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: you wanna come over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: my parents are both working late tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oooo you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: wow sak, didn't know you were so forward</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: not like that pig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: I just thought we could watch a movie and cuddle on the couch for a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: i wanna have a soft relationship &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: we're we just lay in each other's arms and talk about our feeling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: something wrong babe?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: we can talk about it when you get here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: it's not about me adding sai without asking anyone is it? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: it has nothing to do Sai, he's actually growing on me a little tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: good, I wanted him to make some friends since ive noticed signs that something was off </span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: like an off vibe or an off mind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: mind, but that doesnt matter right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: are you having one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> nights?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: seems to be turning out like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: physical or mental or both</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: both</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: how long has it been since the physical pain?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: it started a little bit after I got home from Naruto's</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: its not quite pain but it does feel really sore</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: I'll be over in 15 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: I'm about to give you the softest moments of our relationship since we got together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Lesbian Love</b>
  <span>: love you &lt;3 be safe on the road</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pig Girlfriend</b>
  <span>: of course, see you in a bit &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: Cho-jeez</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Sheemikamaru</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cho-jeez</b>
  <span>: how's cleaning the house to meet your girlfriend's dad for the first time going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheemikamaru</b>
  <span>: my mom has been going insane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheemikamaru</b>
  <span>: our house isn't even that messy to begin with and she has been cleaning every surface she sees</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheemikamaru</b>
  <span>: since i told her he was coming she's been making me and my dad sweep every free hour we have</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cho-jeez</b>
  <span>: jeez, I mean you need to make a first good impression i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cho-jeez</b>
  <span>: how's temari taking it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheemikamaru</b>
  <span>: she's been texting me non stop about how I can't slouch for one moment when I meet him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheemikamaru</b>
  <span>: Lee set the bar high in terms of mannerisms, so if I can act like I'm a normal human that cares about manners and find something the man is interested in, I'll be fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheemikamaru</b>
  <span>: with all this shit i have to do it feels like a drag </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cho-jeez</b>
  <span>: well...keep us updated in the gc!! We might have decent advice(depends on who is active)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: Shikamaru</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Naruto</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shikamaru</b>
  <span>: did Hinata's dad like you when you first met him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: nah, old man fucking hates my guts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: he liked me a lot more after the break up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: he thought that we actually handled it very maturely which is a huge compliment for me. He hadnt seen that really respectful, understanding side of me until Hinata and I broke up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: why you asking?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shikamaru</b>
  <span>: i was talking to lee earlier and he said gaara's dad reminded him a lot of hinata's the first time he met both of them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shikamaru</b>
  <span>: I'm just trying to collect some data</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: fucking nerd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shikamaru</b>
  <span>: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: man you'll be fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: hinata's dad just didn't like me for reasons associated with my past self</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shikamaru</b>
  <span>: and also everything Neji said about you during that time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: well you dont have anyone bad mouthing you</span>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: you don't have anything to worry about</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I know where I'm going with this? not really. Do I have an idea of where I'm going with this? it's pretty vague. Do I ever have an idea of where I'm going within my fics? that's a good joke.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I end up a crack addict one day, this might be why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>